


Simulations (Rewrite)

by Trifolium_Incarnatum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Major Character Undeath, Mystery, Nekoma, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Shiratorizawa, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Phobia, Sorry Not Sorry, Survival Horror, Tired Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball, hella self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifolium_Incarnatum/pseuds/Trifolium_Incarnatum
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, an average boy who lived an average life.Well, until he fell asleep.His dreams were filled with horrors and games that tested his will to survive.Every time he died in the nightmare, he would wake up in his bed as if nothing happened.Despite having such a terrifying handicap on his nights, he just wanted to play volleyball and maybe grab a coffee.Follow Shouyou on his adventures in trying to escape his nightmares while balancing normal life on top of it.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. The Beginning of One Terrible Night(mare)

Shouyou liked to think his life was average.

And it was, well, until he fell asleep.

W̴̡̨̛̙̜͓̭̻̘͓̖͈̘̊̇̒̑̓̒͆̈̑̿̅̓͑̊̓͌̂̽̓̽̎̓̉̽̌̎̇̀̚͘̕͘͜͠ͅͅe̶̛͕͈̻̗̟̫̼͐̔͋͒̑̄͐͑͋͋͒̓͋̔̅̈̏̏͒̽̊͆̌̏͂̂͌̈̈́͆̊́̈́̄̌̑̆̎͆͗̑̊̐̀̊̚͘͝͝l̴̨̛̟̻̪̹̺̝̼͚̊̄̅̿̏͑̆̈́̑͊̽̿̇̄̎̐̽͆̑̏̍͐̏̏̇̈̃̓̑̆̎̇͛̏͒̒̀̅̉͊̈́̋͒͘̚͘͘͠͠͠͝ċ̸̨̧̛̛̛̻̳̓́́̇̂̉̏͌̅͒̄̿̌̄̈́͌̋͗̀̄̾̓̌̒͑͒̑̉͆͐̍͆̆̔̆̊̃̃͛͛͊̎̇̽̄͛̂̈́̿͆͑̈́̕̕̕̚̚͠͝͠ơ̸̡̥̠͈̜̠̥̺͉̘̌̈͒̑̈́̈́̏͊͛̓̓͌̈͐̆̓̈́͆̅͑͆̃̐͗̈́̉͑̏̏͛̅̓͑̿́̈́́͐̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͠m̵̨̨̢̡̤̱̥͈̼̠̝̪͙͓̬͍̥̠͉̲͈̟̗̤̣̻̜͙͇̩͔̰̟̥͔̞̬̻̬̗̗̹͇̹͓͚̞̘͇̤̗̥̭̤̗̥͎̳͍̣̰̈̏͊͋̓̈͋͜͜͜͜ͅę̵̢̛̖͖̙͚͓̹͍̟͙͔̹̲͖̭̮̜̻͍̰̣̬̬̪̫͉̣͔̠͎̠͇̙̳̖̰̲̗̣̳̯̲͓̲̙̜͍͕̹̠̐͗̽̉̇̒̊͜͠ͅͅ ̸̢̡̧͚̞̙̖͚̬͔͚͓͇̪͖̜̳̳̰͐̓̏̅̆̆̏̈̿̈́͆̃̂͋̎̊͑̋̾̾͊͗͑͐̌̀̈́͛̂͊̑̃͌̉̆́̿̊͌͒͒̆̃͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͠͠͠ţ̸̨̧͖̭̬̭̜̪̲͍͋̀̐̂̓̏́̂̓͐͝ơ̴̬̫̞̌̏̑̂̈́̆̽̋̆̽̽̆͋͌͗͌̒̉̀͆̉̏͗̃͛̂̽̈́͂͐͛͛́͛̃͆̈́̋͒̈͛̂͊̎̋̈́̈́͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̨̨̧̡̧͙̖̻̟̺̥̤͍̝͇̖̙͔̹̱͓͇͈͕̥̥̦̫͎̙̬͈̞̣͔͚̦̳̳̥̪̤͎̳̉̏̎̽͋̿̏͑̅̾͘͜͠Ş̷̡̢̧̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̪̭̱̹̫͚̜͚̞͈̺̻̱̲̪̼̘̩̰̭̪̠̫̣̯̤̞̲̮̥̫̟̼̑̊̿̿̃͂̔̓̓͋̂̀͌̃̿͑̎͑͑̏̊͐̌̈́́̉̌͛̐͘͘͘͜͝͠͠ͅī̵̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̛̹̱͙͉͍̩̯͙̮͉͈̮̜̥͚̞̞̹̯̺͉̠̘̺͈̹̖̩̪̰͈͕͍͉̩̙̗̜̱̦̱͔͇͚̼̰̺̜̫͚̟̮̖̬͆̽͛̉͑̈̓̊͗͐̋̏̇̉̄̾͑̉́͐̕͝ͅm̸̨̟̪͉̘͖̤̙̻̣̭̬̠̩͓͎͋̽̐̒͌̌͘ͅų̷̨̡̡̧̧̢̛͙̟̙͔̙̫͖̝̙̹̱̻̺̳̗̳̲͇͙̩͚̟͉͉͕̖̠̜̫̯̱̫̤̥̰̫̺̯͓̣̠̰̘͖̘͚̬͓̘̙͈̗͍̮̔͐͐̊̅͑͂͂͐̒͊͑̓̈̀̓͐̌̈̍̅̄͒̄̏̆̿͌̅̽̔̔̔̏͗̂̒̈́̚̕̕͜͝͝ḷ̵̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̝͖̭̥̳͉̹̱̼̭̯̝̪̳͉̼̖̟̤̹̤̭̮̱̼̜͉̰͍̖͉̮̭̜͎̜̩͚̣̙̼͕͙̿̾͑̂͒͋͆̎̇̐̈́͌̀͋̌͆͐͑̓̈́̍̈̓̐̈́̕͘͠͝͝ͅͅͅą̷̧̛̠̭̠̹̟̳͓͙̙̫͈͎͎͚̲̻̼̖̻͓͖͚͉̣̪̤̜͎̱̯̻͖̘̼̦͚̙͓̦̋̒̆̍͆̍͒͊̈́̒̍̀̍͊͐̐͌̑̂̄̍͋̒̾̒̌̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͝t̴̨̨̧̡̛̫̖͉̼̮͙̥̟̥͚͍͎̣̭̰̫̼̙̤͚͍͔̞̺̗̮̦̥͔̥̹̐̿̀̀̓͒̊̍̈̅͂͛̒̅̃̉̂͐͜͜͝͠í̶̛̛̼̝̬͔͔̩͎͍̻̖̈̈́̉͗̊̇͆̀͋̿̏̓͋̊̈́̈́͊͒̾̄̈́̈̂̆̽̄̒̇̉̈́͂̿̊͌̈́̄̓̔̾̂͒͐̾͗͘͘̕̕̕̕͝͠͝õ̵̧̨̢̢̢̧̢̭̜̼͎̜͍̼̙̞̮͚̺̺̗̟̠͚͖̤̲̤̤̬̤̥̮̥͙̳̹͔̩͜͜n̴̢̡̢̨̡̡̛͈̝̙̭͎̠̣͍̯̼̺̲̰͍̳͕̩͇̲͕͈̝̳̟̯̜̰̬̫̞̥̻̹͉̞̠̪̗̟̪̦͓͙̜͎̞͙̺̤̫͙̝͔̰͛̾͒͂̌́̇̂̈́̈́͑̈̃̔̂͂̅̚͘̚ͅͅş̴̨̨͉̻̲̯̞̘͓̟̭͎͓̞̖̻̞̻̘̤̱͎̣̮͖̬͗͜͜,̴̡̨̧̛̹̜͍̝͎̯̪̞̝̙̖͇̜͇̺̦̳͈͕̘͖̗̯̟͈̣͐͊̊͋̆͆̂̃̾́̽̈̉̀͑̈͒͛͊̅͋̓͆̔́͑̀̊̇̄́̌́̾̊̚͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̛̭͇̼̩̹̳̹̣͚̰̤̙̺͖͕̤̳̗͓̩̬̤̝̎̓̄̾͗̽̃̓̆̇͆̍̈́͋͑̈́͆̅̌̚͝ͅͅͅS̶̡̡̨͍̙̭̹̼̲̫͓̮̣̰̬̫̠̼̖͎̺̘̪͔̬̱̮̬̖̼͔̬̭̳̪̻̫̖̙̺̱͓͙̤̊͑̃̑̋͒̾̒̉̿̊̿̒͗̒͐̓̂̏͌̀̈́̈̽̾̓̓͛͆͂͑̓͋̈́̉́̐̂̿͘͘̕͘͜͜ḣ̷̨͎̩͖̟̜̰͇͓͙̜̝̺̹̹͈͖̲̳͋͆̌̆͊̃̈́̊̋̿̽̂̽̈̔̊̏̄͊͑̊͋̈́̅̈̈͌͒̔̄̓̈́̍͊̀͗̊̂̇̇͊͐͗͂͌͗̊͌̐͋̂̐̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠ǫ̸̢̧̢̢͙̞͉̦̦̩̺̺̲̻̖͓̥̹͕̪̝͕͎̼̹̪͕͖̤̦͉̝͖̯̪̳̦͈̤̞̫̘̳̱͍̾͐͜ų̶̡̧̝̰͙̼̱̞̥̻͚̻̩̻̥̗͕̰̯̯̜͈̺̘̜̪̭͎̲̥͕̻̟̩͌͊͛͛̅̿͘ͅy̶̧͔͉̹̹͚̩̥̘̰̐̾̾̿̿͑͋̌͐̿̆̾̃̋̂͋̏͒̒̈̌̅̈̋͌͌̆̐͆̔̆̏̌̒̕̚̚͠͠o̶̧̤̫̩͇̱͇͕̘͇̘͎̹̦̖̺̻̜͍͎̯̤̻͇̠̞̞̍̓̔͒̽͑͛̐̐̈́̈́̃̅̍̽̓̑̓̍͒͋̀͋̊̏̍̒̃̂̈́̈́̄͗̈͛̉̃̇̋̈̅͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ư̷̛̱̓̽̽̀͌̍͋̉̒͆̇͗̎̆̐̌̂̐̈͌̅̅̽̇̅̓̕̕͝͝͝

Every night, since he was 10, he’s had nightmares of being in these awful horror games, dying over and over again, but somehow always waking up to be alive. 

But well, let’s bring you to the beginning.

\-----------------------------------------------------------The Beginning-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ten years old already! You really are a special boy, Shouyou!” His mother cooed, ruffling his hair gently.

“Mooooooom! I just brushed my hair!” Shouyou pouted, turning his head slightly to hide his wide grin. 

The day was perfect, as he got lots of presents from his friends to celebrate his special day. They were cool and all, but it was his mother’s present which had him the most excited. 

As he ripped the thin paper wrapping from the box, he saw it. 

A music box. 

His father’s, to be precise. His father told him stories of how this music box gave him good dreams if he played it before sleep. Shouyou had wanted it ever since.

Unfortunately, after his father’s untimely demise, the music box went missing. He later forgot about it even existing.

“Mom! How’d you find it?!” He exclaimed, eyes gleaming with joy.

His mother just chuckled and shook her head. “A secret, Shou.”

Little did he know, it was a secret he never wanted to figure out.


	2. Welcome To The Simulations, Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night.

He set the music box on his nightstand and slowly cranked the music box. The sound stalled for a few seconds before beginning. The notes plinked lightly and joyfully through the air. 

With a gentle smile on his face, he drifted off to sleep.

It was dark. Unsettlingly so. He looked around for a moment, trying to understand exactly where he was. 

Ș̶̨͍̻͍̻̓͊̃͗̄͌̾̄̀̀̕l̸͈͍̈́̊̾͛̍̔̃̈͆̐e̶͙̓͆̈́̎͘n̵̼̫̜̦̏̆͐͘͘͠͝d̵͖̙̻͎̫̱̩̤̄̿̽̈́̓ͅë̸̢̱͓̰͚̭͎̉r̸̡̼͖͎̮̫̲̘͍̬̞̺̼͍̉͑͗̾̍̽͑̕͝:̶̲̿͑̑͛̒̈́̐̅͋̽ ̴̨̭̬̮̬̣̜̭͒̒C̷̥͎̰͔̖̺̰̭̀̆̆̓̋̌̅͋͌̉͌̂͝ö̵̺́̽͋̒̃͒̄͐͋͌̋̚͠͝͝l̸̙̦̞͕͇̎̒̇̃͑̽̌̈̅͂͝͝l̴̡͈̣̻͕̥̩͈̖͚͇̘͚̈́e̶̢̗̣̫͈̰͌̐̈́̈͊̋̃̽͌͠c̷̟̜̺̉͐͊̈́̅̀͒̾̕t̸̛͔͉̘͉̘̲͑̅̓͆̒̿͐͘̕͘̚ ̶̨̜̮̻̟̤̭̗̲̬̱̅̋͛̑ͅẩ̴̢͈̟̞̯͔̼̤̱͛̈́̌̽͜͝͝ĺ̴̘͎͔̅͆ḷ̷̞̼̖̲̳̒̒͂͋̀̐̚̚͝ ̸̼͙̱̖̄̓̍̋1̵͓̫͊̍̔͌̌͋ͅ0̶̨̛̙̘̬̹͓̮̤͕̙͒̂̊̾̂̈0̵̡̳̦̠͑̈͌̅̑́͗͒̀͆͘͝ ̶̢̛̹͉̥͉̝̘̖̗̱̫̙͚̭̥̃͑̌͆͌̾̉͗͘p̵̨̢̥̠͍͍̜͇̖̦̏̿̉͋̃̉̄̍̒̌̂̄̋͘a̴̡̡̨̙̜̗̣̠̻͕̜͍̦̒̊̾̈́̂͑̒̽͘͜͜͝g̵͍̈̀̈́e̸̢̜̩͕̚s̵̢̥̘̲͇̿̔̿̈́̋͊̐ ̷̱̹̯̭͉̰̪̺͍̣̘̰̜͛̃̉̑̑̔̈̿͗̇b̸͚̤̲͇̘͈͓̱̘͊͋e̴̯͈͕͌̄͌͛̂̔̆͠f̶̟̖̟͙̓̿͋̉̔͌̓̇͌͛̓̽͝ȯ̸̢̱̣̪̘̜̩̘͙̩̝̆̊̒̇͗̈̓̋̄͝r̵̛͖͛̆̐́̒̃͋e̴̪̤̪̿͗͊͂̏̔͗͆͊̄̚͝͝͝ ̶̫̣̗̌͝d̴̰̞̻̳͍͆͆͒y̸̛̼̺͊̔̈̍̓͠i̸̡̡̨̨̛͎̣͎̳̞̝̗̻̩̾̄̆̇̏̐̇̽n̶̞̰̹͍̦̜̫̦̹͇̝̎͗̃̓͜ͅǧ̵̤͇̲͖̦̘̝̰̃̉͘͜͠͠,̸̠̻͖͒̍̿̍̈́͌ ̴̡̼̭̙̦͂͗̀̓̒͐͂́̚͠ͅg̵͚̣̘͚̝͓̻̙̥͙̫̫͊̃͐o̴̢̜̹̣̠̊̽̆͗͝ỏ̷̢̧̙̣̝̺͙̹̽͆̃͌̿͝͠d̸̮͍̭̯̣̖͈͉̫̥͎̞̹͈̗͐̇̊̓̚͘ ̵̡̛̬̱̋̏̾̐̎̀̉̾̉̕͝l̷̟̄͝u̶̖̞͎̥̪͙͑c̷̹̭̪̼̳͇̰̦̦̫̝̮͖̱̃̿̈̿̓͜k̵̨̃̊̊̽̐͗͠.̴͕̖̲̫̳̞̥̠̬̪͉̘̦́̔͌̇̈́͆͛͗̉̕̕͜͠͠

There was a moment of silence before, “wait, dying?!” 

Ominous music began. Shouyou began to whip his head around, desperately trying to make sense of what was happening before he saw it.

A tall man with no face. 

He ran.

He ran and ran and ran. He almost forgot what he was supposed to do before he saw a crinkled white page pinned to a tree.

He ran over and ripped it off, the paper dissolved in his hand. An overwhelming static was nearing on his right side, he could feel it raise the hairs on his arm. 

He glanced over to see it, walking forward. The closer it came, the more intense the static.

His eyes had begun to water. He started running again.

It wasn’t long before he had five pages. He was even starting to get confident. 

He saw another page from the corner of his eye. Grinning, he ran over to it. Just before he could grab it though, Slender appeared. He had assumed that was its name at least. 

The static was so intense now that it was in front of him. His eyes watered and his nerves were overwhelmed. He wanted to run but he was stuck, frozen in place. 

Dozens of long, black whip-like tentacles emerged from its back. They waved through the air in an almost hypnotic way before shooting forward, impaling him. 

He gasped in pain. He began to writhe as the tentacles slowly moved, ripping his body apart. The pain was immeasurable. His vision began to darken and his breathing got more strained. 

Luckily, he died before he could go through more pain.

He woke up in his dark room. The darkness made his skin crawl uncomfortably, so he turned on the light.

Looking back to his bed, he saw the music box on his nightstand.

“Stupid box, you were supposed to make me sleep better.” He grumbled. He would’ve thrown it out but it was his father’s. He couldn’t just trash his belongings, besides it played a pretty song.

Just because it didn’t work this one night, didn’t mean it would never work. He would just have to give it a chance. If his father loved it so much, then it couldn’t be super awful.

He turned to his clock and read the glowing red digits. 3:45. Wonderful.

He needed coffee. Then, it would be time to head off to school. Oh, how he hated school. Luckily the year should be ending soon. 

With new motivation in his bones, he got up to go get some coffee to wake his tired soul. 

Today is gonna be rough. He thought with a sigh.

(Skipping school cuz bruh I’m dying)

“C’mon Izumi! Just one more toss, please!” Shouyou begged, pouting as Izumi declined yet again.

“I already told you, Shou! The last one was the last one!” He sighs, exasperated. Shouyou just nodded and sulked away, holding his ball dejectedly. 

I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I? Izumi thought, despaired. “Fine, Shou! Last one though, for real. Got it?” He called. Shouyou whipped around, smiling so wide that it looked like it hurt.

“Yes! You’re the best Izumi!” Shouyou bounded over and handed Izumi the ball. Izuki just sighed and threw it in the air. Shouyou took a step back and jumped his formed blocked the sun for a moment and time seemed to pause as he reached the peak. Then, with immense power, slammed the ball into the dirt. 

“Thanks, Izumi!” He shouted as he ran home with his ball. Izumi waved goodbye as the whirlwind of energy ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, 2nd chapter so soon? It must be too good to be true!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello! This is the rewrite that I promised all of you. I hope you guys are excited and ready for this wild ride.
> 
> I have a discord server now, which you guys can use to yell at me and help me plot more terrible things >:P
> 
> https://discord.gg/qVFbAB8


End file.
